My Sensei is a Joker
by NIKKY RIMONOV
Summary: Kalau kehidupan Gon hanya berkelubat dengan Sekolah, Pertemanan dan percintaan saja, bagaimana jadinya? Di tambah lagi ada guru yang tertarik dan mengincar dia?Apa jadinya dengan teman-teman Gon dan sekitarnya bila sebernarnya Gon jatuh cinta pada seorang guru nyentrik dan itu cowok? Bagaimana perndapat Killua tentang semua ini? All Pairs I know but mainly HisoGon. Chap 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay folks, yo! Apa kabar semuanya? Kangen aku? **

**Oke, aku sedang demam Hiso/Gon sekarang. Dan jujur aku adalah author yang sangat moody dan picky. Jadi jangan harap aku tidak akan menempel system Hiatus dalam sequel ini. Anyway, Yaaay! Aku sudah di kelas 3 SMA! **

**I AM STILL ROOKIE HERE IN THIS FANDOM. JADI MOHON BIMBINGANNYA YA!**

**I am not the owner of Hunter x Hunter or its characters. Maybe..JUST maybe I will put Hiso Machi. But hell…this is purely HISO GON!**

_**I DO WHAT I WANT!**_

* * *

**My Sensei is a Joker**

**Welcome to Yorkshi City**

Jaman di bangku SMP memanglah jaman yang menyenangkan. Walau orang bilang ini adalah jaman peralihan antara Jaman SD yang kekanak-kanakan dengan Jaman SMP yang mulai meranjak ketahap dewasa. Namun bagi Gon Freecs, ini adalah yang biasa saja, tak ada bedanya. Gon, yang berumur 12 tahun dengan paros tubuh kecil dan rambut hitam berantakan ini hanya bisa menerima kenyataan.

Ayahnya meninggalkan dia saat masih bayi dan menitipkannya ke bibi nya, Bibi Mito. Karena urusan perkerjaan. Dibantu oleh nenek Gon yang sudah berumur kurang lebih 68 tahun, bibi Mito membesarkan Gon sampai sekarang. Ia dibesarkan tanpa ayah. Namun bagi Gon itu bukanlah masalah. Sekarang dia sudah duduk dibangku SMP. Whale islan Junior high, tempat dimana Gon bersekolah. Dan itu juga tempat dimana ia mendapatkan banyak teman.

Tak banyak anak-anak yang bersekolah di Whale Island Junior High, namun itu tak mengurangi semangat belajar Gon. Disana Gon sudah bagaikan penguasa sekolah, begitu kata anak-anak disana. Namun Gon tak merasa demikian. Gon yang ceria dan sedikit naïf ini hanya bisa berbaik hati dan berteman dengan siapa saja.

Sekarang sudah tengah semester Ganjil. Tak disangka waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat untuk Gon kecil untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dia akan di pindah sekolah ke Yorkshin City Junior High. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan Mito karena melihat prospek pendidikan yang ada di Whale Island sangatlah tidak memadai.

" Bibi sudah meminta ayahmu yang ada di Yorkshin City untuk membiarkan mu tinggal di apartemen nya dan membiayai sekolahmu ", pesan Bibi. " Tapi ? Aku sudah punya banyak teman disini. Dan orang-orang disini sudah banyak mengenal ku. Kenapa aku harus pindah? Lagi pula, nanti bibi sendiri disini…", kata ku mengelak perkataan Mito.

Memang benar orang-orang disini sudah banyak mengenalku, namun yang membuat aku khawatir adalah bibi tinggal sendirian. Aku tahu dari raut wajah bibi, ia tak ingin melepasku. Akan tetapi bibi hanya berkata, " Tak apa Gon. Lagi pula pendidikan mu lebih penting dibandingkan bibi. Apa jangan-jangan kamu takut dengan orang baru? " dengan nada menggoda.

Mendapat tanggapan seperti itu, Gon lalu berkata, " Tidak, aku tidak takut. Hanya saja…apa tidak apa-apa? Mito-san pasti akan kesepian kan? ". Mito yang mendengar jawaban seperti itu pun lalu tertawa kecil, lalu mendekap kepponakannya yang lucu itu ke pelukannya. " Tidak apa-apa Gon. Lagi pula kalau pun bibi kangen sama kamu, kan bibi bisa kirim surat ke kamu. Benar kan? ".

" Iya, Mito-san benar…"

Dan dengan begitu, akhirnya Gon mau mengikuti permintaan Mito.

Dua hari setelah itu, Gon akhirnya dikirim ke Yorkshin City dijemput oleh ayahnya, Ging. Sebelum pergi, Ging diberi pesan oleh Mito untuk selalu menjaga Gon. Gon sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri. Oleh karena itu, ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa terhadap Gon. Ging memaklumi dan mengetahui dengan jelas mengapa ia diberi pesan seperti itu, walau dia ayah kandung Gon sekalipun.

Perjalanan dari whale Island menuju Yorkshin City sangatlah jauh. Ia harus menempuh beberapa minggu di kapal untuk sampai ke kota pelabuhan terdekat yang memiliki bandara untuk pesawat balon udara menuju Yorkshin City. Perjalanan dari kota tersebut sampai ke tempat tujuan memakan waktu 2 Jam. Akan tetapi, sebelum Gon dan ayahnya mendatangi Bandara tersebut, Ayahnya sudah memesan sebuah hotel tidak jauh dari Bandara untuk mereka menginap.

Melelahkan, namun Gon dapat melihat pemandangan yang belum pernah ia liaht. Pemandangan tengah malam yang terlihat bagai bintang bertaburan di daratan. Dari mobil yang berjalan sampai gedung-gedung disana, semuanya sangat lah gemerlap.

" wow ", adalah kata pertama yang Gon ucapkan sesaat ia melihat pemandangan itu. Tertegun bukanlah kata yang pas untuk mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ging yang sedari tadi melihat anak lelakinya terlihat tercengang melihat pemandangan diluar sana, mendapati dirinya tersenyum. Anak lelakinya begitu polos dan sangat antusias dalam hal apa pun. Jujur dalam tindakan maupun pemikirannya. Sedikit naïf, namun membuat bangga.

" Gon, kau belum pernah melihat pemandangan kota dari udara ya? ", Tanya Ging seraya menyilakan kakinya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangan. Gon yang sedari tadi terpukau dan terlalu focus memperhatikan pemandangan yang ada di luar sana, tersentak mendengar tiba-tiba ayahnya berbicara. Namun Gon akhirnya bisa mengasai diri.

" Mito-san tak punya cukup uang untuk bertamasya diluar Whale Island, terlebih lagi mengendarai pesawat balon udara ini. Tapi aku sudah cukup senang dengan apa yang ada di hutan dekat rumah. Di sana aku bisa bermain dengan binatang sekitar, merasakan buah segar yang baru dipetik dan banyak lagi ", Jelas Gon kepada ayahnya.

Dan dari situ, Ging menanyakan berbagai macam hal tentang apa yang ia lakukan di hutan, atau apa yang menjadi kebiasaannya saat ia berada di rumah Mito dan banyak lagi pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Ging kepada anak lelakinya itu. Gon pun menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan suka cita, mengingat ia tak pernah mendapatkan percakapan ayah-anak. Tidak seperti anak kebanyakan.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan cepat, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi sudah mendarat di Bandara Yorkahin City.

" _Selamat datang di Bandara Yorkshin City. Cek kembali barang bawaan anda sebelum anda meninggalkan pesawat ini dan awak kru kami mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah memilih armada kami sebagai pengantar anda. Have a nice trip " _

Mendengar sang pramugari berbicara, menandakan penerbangan telah usai. Mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Gon dan ayahnya pun beranjak ke turun dari pesawat menuju Bandara untuk mengambil barang bawaan mereka.

" Gon, kamu lapar tidak? ", tanya ayahnya. " Kalau kamu lapar kita bisa mampir dulu ke restoran itu ", kata Ging seraya menunjuk kearah restoran yang berlogo 'W' di seberang jalan. Gon yang mereasa perutnya sudah mengadakan konser meminta makan, akhirnya mengangguk.

Di restoran tersebut, ia memesan satu paket nasi dengan lauknya, sedang Ging hanya memesan double cheese burger saja.

Melihat hanya itu yang di pesan Ging, Gon pun terheran-heran. " Ging kok tidak mesen banyak? " Katanya dengan tampang lugu khasnya. Ging yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Bukan masalahnya ia tak mau makan atau bagaimana, tapi dia sedikit tidak mood. Entah kenapa, tapi ia hanya tidak mood saja. " tidak Gon, aku masih kenyang. Kamu saja yang mesen banyak. Lagi pula kamu kan belum makan dari tadi siang ", Kata Ging sambil menggigit burgernya.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka pun menyegat taksi yang lewat untuk mengantar mereka ke apartemen Ging. Susana di perjalanan sangatlah ramai, apa lagi pemandangan kota yang berkilauan membuat Gon tambah terpesona dengan suasana kota di malam hari. Ging yang terhibur dengan melihat anaknya terlihat antusias ini sesaat merasa menyesal karena sudah meninggalkan Gon. Dia anak yang menarik dan patuh. Ging memang menyadari bahwa dirinya tak pantas untuk menjadi orang tua bagi anak ini. Mito lah yang pantas. Walau demikian, sebisa mungkin ia ingin membuat Gon merasa aman di apartemennya.

Tanpa disadari, mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Ging. Setelah membayar dan menurunkan barang bawaan mereka, mereka lalu menuju aprtemen Ging.

Apartemen Ging tak terlalu mewah dan tak terlalu murahan seperti apartemen milik kaum tak mampu. Memang benar Ging tinggal di gedung apartemen bintang 8 yang terkesan mewahnya bukan main. Tapi sepertinya Ging hanya menyewa ruangan yang terkesan sederhana namun dapat memuat banyak barang.

" Gon, ini kamar mu. Apartemen ini memiliki kamar mandi masing-masing di setiap kamarnya, jadi kamu tidak perlu sungkan atau apa pun. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Kamar ini juga sudah di lengkapi barang elektronik yang bakal kamu butuhkan. Aku juga sudah membelikan mu semua peralatan sekolah yang akan kamu butuhkan dan juga seragamnya. Dan kalau ada yang ingin kamu katakana atau yang kamu inginkan, bilang saja. Kamarku ada di depan ruang makan. Dan besok adalah hari pertama mu di Sekolah, Apa kamu tidak apa-apa? Kalau mau, kamu bisa besok bols untuk sehari kalau kamu masih lelah setelah perjalanan ini ", Jelas Ging.

" Iya Ging. Aku tidak apa-apa dan terima kasih atas semuanya ", Kata Gon dengan senyum manis nya seraya mengaggukkan kepala.

Ging yang mendapati jawaban seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Gon layaknya Ayah mengusap kepala anaknya. Gon yang baru pertama kali mendapatkan treatment seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam. Reaksi seperti itu membuat Ging heran.

" Kenapa Gon? "

" Aku baru pertama kali di perlakukan seperti ini. Bila Mito-san senang dengan aku, ia biasanya memeluk ku ", jelas Gon dengan raut wajah polos nya. " Tapi bukannya aku tak senang dengan perlakuan Ging ke aku. Aku senang kok ", Sahut Gon seraya menebar senyum kekanak-kanakan dan lugu nya.

" Iya Gon "

Dengan jawaban itu, mereka pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Dikamar, Gon bebenah baju dan segala macam yang ada di kopernya. Mulai sekarang, Apartemen ini adalah rumahnya dan disini adalah kamarnya.

' Aku akan berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan sekitar. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja ', Batin Gon seraya menyusun baju-bajunya di lemari pakaian yang ada di kamarnya.

Setelah bebenah dan menyusun apa yang harus ia tata, akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk dia merebahkan badannya ke kasur empuk nan agak mewah di kamarnya.

' Ging bilang besok hari pertama aku masuk sekolah. Jadi aku harus menjaga stamina ku untuk besok. Aku penasaran, teman seperti apa yang aku dapat besok? '

Dan dengan rentetan pikiran bak kereta api tersebut, Gon pun terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

* * *

**Terserah kalau mau Review. Tapi kalau pun ada, aku sangat berterima kasih dan aku akan memberikan coklat didalam mimpimu :p **

**( iya kali aku bakal ngasih coklat untuk lo pada. That's really imposibru! )**

**Kasih tahu aku juga kalo ada typo or whatsoever. This is my first time writing HxH fandom. Please lead me :p**

**Dan tentang semua cerita ku yang aku kasih Hiatus? Okay…I will be honest with you all. I AM NOT REALLY IN THE MOOD TO CONTINUE THAT. Jika kalian semua mau membuat aku berjanji untuk melanjutkannya, I will refuse that. Decline that! KENAPA? Karena aku tidak mau berhutang. Dan hutangku sudah cukup banyak, Jadi…deal with it!**

**Dan ini adalah BOYS LOVE FANFIC. YAOI! **

**So, For now on...I am not making Gon as a girl. I will just stick with his true gender. Dan mungkin nanti nya aku bakal masukin Oc aku. Tenang, ini hanya untuk karakter pembantu saja.**

**IF YOU REVIEW, I REALLY APPRECIATED YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yap…Another Stories add up! Whieweewewew –nyuarain sirine ambulan- **

**Whieeew! I don't know but I feel like I am kinda imporving. Akhirnya aku bisa membuat cerita yang gak terlalu panjang buat. Whahahahahah!**

**Anyway, Yaay! Hanya 2 hari aku bisa menyelesaikan ini. Jadi kalau aku mau sekalipun, aku bisa ngebut ngerjain 2 chapter dalam 4 hari. Hahahahaha! Biasanya aku males banget sampe 2 ato 3 tahun aja mandek. **

**The blame is not all mine, but blame my situation. You know, aki ini bikin cerita nyambi sambil belajar. Aku kan masih SMA dan akan menghadapi UN. ( oke aku mulai curhat…lanjut lah ke cerita ) **

**Hunter x Hunter and its characters…I wish it was mine. Tapi kalo iya, nanti bakalan di buat Hisoka having sex dengan Gon ntar dan itu bakalan jadi anime hentai dari pada anime teen.**

**Mind you this. This is Boys Love Fanfic. So...Both main character are Boys. **

**Oh and thanks for nida, my friend. She really helped me with characterization of Hisoka so far :p**

* * *

**My sensei is a Joker**

**First day is First**

Gon's POV

Ini hari pertamaku berada di sekolah ini. Sekolah nya besar sekali, aku takut kalau kesasar. Sebetulnya Ging sudah memberi tahu ku seperti apa sekolahnya dan dia juga bilang kalau orang luar sering kesasar kalau tidak ada pemandunya atau yang mengiringi. Ging juga tadi menawarkan untuk menemani ku sampai ke ruang guru, tapi aku menolaknya.

" Tidak usah Ging, Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalau kesasar pun aku tidak bakal sendiria. Aku akan tanya orang-orang yang ada di situ kalau aku kesasar ", Kataku seraya memberi senyum untuk memastikan aku akan baik-baik saja.

Ging sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesatu, namun tak jadi. Apa pun itu, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah Ging meninggalkan ku untuk kerja lagi, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

" Yak…ini dia "

Ku lihat banyak murid-murid yang sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Aku kan murid pindahan yang pindah di semester Ganjil, Pasti nya anak-anak disini sudah mengenal satu sama lain.

Masih 25 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk. Aku masih penasaran, ada apa saja di sekolah yang seluas ini. Tapi aku harus ke ruang guru dulu untuk mengetahui aku ada di kelas mana.

Di depan pintu masuk sekolah, ku dengar suara-suara ribut di dekat rak sepatu. Segerombalan anak-anak yang sedang mejeng sedang mem-bully dan menertawakan anak yang sedang di bully. Anak berambut panjang yang di ikat dua. Namun ikatannya sedikit aneh dan ingusan pula. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menhina karena Mito-san pernah berkata padaku untuk tidak menuding orang dari kovernya saja.

Tak tahan aku melihat aksi bully tersebut, setelah aku menukar sepatu luar ku dengan sepatu ruanganku, aku langsung menuju segerombolan anak tersebut.

" hey! Jangan membully yang lain dong. Kan itu tidak baik! ", Kata ku seraya melindungi anak Perempuan tersebut. Anak perempuan yang ada di belakangku sekarang aku kira masih shock dengan apa yang aku lakukan padanya.

Kulihat satu-satu mata pembully anak perempuan ini. Ada tiga pembuli. Yang satu tinggi besar dengan topi biru dengan tampangnya yang mengatakan bahwa dia penguasa di sekolah ini. Lalu yang satunya lagi memakai topi cupluk merah dengan perawakan sedang namun tinggi. Akan tetapi tidak seperti yang bertopi merah, ia memilik badan lumayan berisi. Kemudian yang satunya lagi dengan perawakan kurus dengan topi berwarna hijau. Mungkin ialah yang paling kurus dari kedua pembuli. Sesaat aku melontarkan perkataan yang baru saja aku katakan, mereka terlihat mencibir ku.

" Siapa kamu? Aku tak pernah melihat mu disekitar sini ", kata anak yang memakai topi berwarna biru.

" Benar kak, Aku juga belum pernah melihat dia di sekitar sini. Mungkin anak baru. Aku dengar di kelas 10 E ada anak baru. Mungkin dia orangnya ", sahut anak yang memakai topi hijau.

Dengan minik muka mencibir, anak yang memakai cupluk merah berkata," Kalau memang benar, berani sekali kau menentang kami. Kami sudah lama disini. Anak baru harusnya tak usah ikut campur ".

" Junior menyusahkan! Harusnya kau patuh pada senior yang sudah lama disini!"

Dan dari situ kulihat tangan anak yang memakai topi biru malayang kearah mukaku, ingin meninju ku. Namun, sebelum pukulannya mengenaiku, ku lalu bergerak kebawah dan menyelengkat anak yang ingin meninjuku. Aku lalu bangun dan melihat anak tersebut terjatuh kemudian anak yang memakai topi hijau dan cupluk merah membantunya bangun.

" Sialan kau! Kau punya nyali ternyata. Ayo sini! ", teriak anak yang memakai topi biru.

Sebetulnya aku melakukan ini hanya untuk membela diri. Aku sudah tak mau mengundang mata penonton lebih dari ini. Aduh, gimana ini?

Akan tetapi, di tengah-tengah keadaan yang mulai mememanas ini, ku melihat ada sesosok lelaki bejalan menghampiri kami dari arah lobi seraya berkata, " Kalau kalian ingin bermain pukul-memukul, ini bukan waktunya. Kalian tahu kan aku yang piket hari ini? ", serata tersenyum licik. Mengingatkan ku pada rubah yang sering muncul di Whale Island.

Kulihat sosok lelaki tersebut menghampiri kami namun berhenti tak jauh dari tempat kami, bersandar ke dinding terdekat. Dan sesaat sosok lelaki tersebut berhenti berbicara, kulihat kembali ketiga anak pembuli itu sudah tak berkutik. Kaku bagaikan es. Raut wajah mereka menggambarkan ketakutan yang dan bisa kulihat mereka sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang besarnya sama seperti gigi jagung.

" Kenapa diam saja? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi dan sekarang hari senin. Harusnya kalian sudah berada di Assembly Hall…atau kalian mau main dengan ku? ", Kata sosok tersebut sampil mengocok kartu yang entah dari mana datangnya, layaknya pengocok kartu handal. Ini aku yang salah atau aku tadi mendengar saat ia bicara 'main' rasanya bulu kuduk ku sedikit merindinng?

Namun, dengan nada seperti itu, para pembully itu langsung lari terbirit-birit seraya berkata " Ampun Hisoka! ". Jadi namanya Hisoka toh.

Kulirik sosok lelaki tersebut dari ekor penglihatan ku. Bisa kulihat dia masih tersenyum licik seraya memainkan kartunya, mengocoknya dengan berbagai style yang unik. Tanpa kusadari, aku menatap sosok dengan poros tubuh tinggi dan rambut merahnya yang jatuh kebawah membuat ia seperti sosok siluman rubah yang berubah wujudnya ke wujud manusia. Senyumnya yang terkesan mencibir dan matanya yang terkesan seperti hanya segaris saja membuatku tambah berpikir kalau ini adalah siluman rubah yang mengklabui musuhnya dengan berubah menjadi manusia.

Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, walau senyumnya seperti senyum maniak, tapi anehnya terkesan pas dengan wajahnya. Dan juga kalau dikihat lebih teliti lagi, warna mata sosok yang tadi dipanggil anak-anak Hisoka sungguh menawan. Warna amber, bagaikan warna batu permata Topaz. Bibirnya juga tipis dan senyumannya lebih menambah bibirnya makin tipis.

Ku terus memandangi sosok yang di panggil Hisoka tersebut dan tanpa kusadari, sang sosok juga memerhatikanku. Lalu…

Ctik! ctik!

Dan dari situ aku tersadar dari lamunan ku.

" Nak, apa kau sudah puas menatapi aku dari ekor penglihatanmu? ", tanya Hisoka.

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, aku tak bisa menahan rasa panas diwajahku. Apakah aku begitu terbacanya sampai-sampai aku bisa ketahuan? Padahal aku sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya dan hanya melihatnya pada saat dia tidak melihatku. Aduh! Aku malu banget. Kesan pertama sekolah sudah begini…

" Etoo…umnn..S-sensei aku tidak tahu jalan…ke arah mana Assembly Hall nya ", kata ku terbata-bata. Sial, aku jamin muka ku masih memerah karena kejadian tadi.

Mendengar reaksi yang kuberikan, Hisoka hanya tertawa. Duh, bagus banget sekarang aku ditertawai. Padahal ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah ini, tapi sudah ditertawai orang. Oleh guru pula! Aduh, aku malu!

Karena saking malunya, kututup mukaku dengan tangan berharap dia tidak melihat rona wajahku tambah memerah. Sial, ini bakal jadi situasi janggal kalau tidak dihentikan. Akan tetapi, kulihat berjongkok dan memposisikan dirinya sederajat dan mata kami bertemu. Saat kuintip dari balik jari-jemari, kulihat dia tersenyum semakin lebar dan berkata, " Kamu ini anak yang lucu ya. Tenang, aku akan mengantarmu kalau kau tidak tahu jalan. Tapi kamu jangan menutup mukamu seperti itu, nanti aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi mu yang lugu".

Aku jelas bingung dengan alasan yang ia berikan kepadaku. Mungkin dia hanya menggoda ku saja. Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan menurunkan tangan ku. Hisoka pun menyunggingkan senyum rubahnya lebih lebar. Sepertinya dia senang dengan apa yang lakukan. Setelah itu ia bangun dari posisi jongkoknya dan berjalan mendahului ku untuk menuju ke Assembly Hall.

Setelah sampai di Assembly Hall, semua sudah berada di tempat duduk masing-masing. Hisoka lalu meninggalkan ku menuju tempat duduk guru yang sudah tersedia. Kulihat sekitar, mencari tempat duduk yang masih tersedia. Tak lama setelah itu, ku menemukan tempat duduk yang dimana aku harus bersebelahan dengan anak berambut silver.

" Umnn…disini ada orang yang menduduki bangku ini? ", tanya ku kepada anak berambut silver. Dia lalu menoleh kearahku dan berkata, " tidak", seraya menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya anak ini terlihat bosan dengan apa yang akan kepala sekolah katakana di pidatonya. Kulihat dia sepertinya sepantaran dengan ku, mungkin aku bisa mengenalkan diri kepadanya. Namun, sebeluum aku bisa berkata, ia sudah mendahuluiku.

" Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau pasti murid baru disini. Namaku Killua", katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku dengan suara sedikit bebrbisik. Walau tangannya ia masih taruh di saku celananya, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu.

" Nama ku Gon ", sahut ku ramah.

" Tadi aku lihat kamu bersama dengan Amori bersaudara dan tadi juga kamu diantar Hisoka kesini. Baru masuk kamu sudah dapat masalah, ya? " , Kata Killua dengan suara berbisik lalu merentangkan punggungnya.

Kalau dibilang masalah sih, tadi memang masalah. Kalau dilihat dari kesan pertama Hisoka denga Gon, mungkin di kemudian hari bakal akan terjadi sesuatu. " Sebetulnya, aku hanya ingin menolong anak yang dikuncir dua yang dari aku masuk dia di bully terus sama ketiga orang bertopi tadi. Aku tadi juga menyelengkat kaki anak yang bertopi biru sebelum memukulku. Tapi malah membawa penonton perkelahian. Setelah diselengkat, mereka menganggap aku jagoan dan punya nyali besar karena berani melawan mereka. Sebelum mereka bisa mengeroyok ku, Hisoka sensei muncul…", jelasku.

Pada akhirnya, aku tak bisa dan tak mau mencaeritakan kejadian setelah itu kepada Killua. Tapi sepertnya Killua mendapatkan gambaran tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, namun tidak dengan kejadian dengan Hisoka sensei.

Setelah mendengar ceritaku, Killua langsung meluruskan cara duduknya dan sepertinya dia terkesan dengan apa yang aku ceritakan. Aku bisa melihat dari matanya.

" Wow, kau hebat. Anak-anak dikelas aku tidak berani melawan mereka. Dua dari mereka sudah menjadi kelas 8 dan kelas 9. Dan yang kau maksud dengan anak yang memakai topi biru, dia namanya umori. Dia kelas 9. Adiknya yang dikelas 8 itu Amori dan yang terakhir Imori, sekelas dengan anak yang memakai kuncir dua. Namanya Komugi. Dan Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Komugi. Pacarnya, Meryem bakal ngamuk habis-habisan kalau ketahuan ", Jelas Killua.

" Ooh, OK…tapi kalau memang Komugi dan Meryem pacaran, Lalu kenapa Meryem tidak menolongnya? Aku tidak melihat satu cowok yang menolong Komugi selain aku? "

Killua lalu hanya menggelengkan kepala. " Kamu benar Gon. Sebetulnya, Meryem sedang mengadakan studi banding ke luar negeri bersama ibunya. Dia kan penerus usaha keluarga, jadi dia harus menyiapkan diri lebih matang daripada yang lainnya".

Dari penjelasan itu, banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalaku. Tapi Mito-san pernah bilang kalau terlalu banyak menanyakan pertanyaan tentang orang lain sama saja dengan bergosip dan itu tidak dibolehkan. Jadi aku menahan beberapa pertanyaan yang terkesan sedikit mengena ke privasi lalu menggantinya dengan pertanyaan lain.

Kami pun berbincang banyak hal dari sekolah dan teman-teman Killua yang nanti sewaktu istirahat bakal ia kenalkan. Killua juga berjanji akan memperkenalkan semua tempat yang ada di sekolah ini dan mengajakku berkeliling bersama teman-temannya.

Killua bilang kalau sekolah berakhir pada pukul 15.30 dan memiliki dua kali istirahat. Sekolah Seperti sekolah kebanyakan, sekolah mulai pada pukul 7 pagi. Killua juga menceritakan makanan apa saja yang dijual di kantin sekolah ini. Barang yang ia sering beli adalah coklat batangan. Killua juga bilang kalau aku punya waktu, ia akan mengajak dia mengelilingi Yorkshin City.

Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan banyak teman disini. Aku senang sekali.

* * *

**Yoho yoho yoho! Sail the boat! –nyanyi ala kapten perompak- **

**Anyway, gimana Hisoka x Gon nya? Pasti aneh deh. Hsioka nya keliatan OOC banget gak?**

**Well, Aku juga menambahkan Meryem x Komugi. Entah kenapa, aku liat mereka cannon banget. Jadi…kayaknya seru deh :p**

**Dan juga aku ingin membuat sedikit KilluGon. **

**Kurapika x Leorio? Hmnn…not sure about that. Tapi bisa dicoba. –wink-**

**Oh well…kalo ada saran atau apa yang dapat membantu aku meluruskan karakterisasi Hisoka dan Gon dan karakter lainnya. Dibantu ya…dibantu!**

**Sama aku pengen minta saran kalian dong. Kalo anggota Genei Ryodan itu cocok nya kerja apa kalo mereka normal dan bukan pernjahat.? **

**Sama anggota examiner enaknya dijadikan guru apa aja ya? ( kalau Netero sih so pasti jadi Kepsek )**

**Anyway…Kirim kritik dan saran ke review. **

**Dan aku gak berharap flame atau caci maki APA PUN!. REMIND YOURSELVES PEPOLE, THIS IS AN AU STORY! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FOR LONG!**

**Aku akan membuat karakterisasinya yang sebisa mungkin sama dengan yang benerannya. **

**Jadi dibantu ya!**

**TERIMA KASIH KEPADA SEMUA REVIEWER DAN READER! I'll LOVE YOOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Folks, how are you guys! Miss me?

It is been a long time since I write and look at the years?! Whahahaha! This indeed long and long Hiatus XD

So, this is still chapter 3 huh? I wonder how Gon will be like when he find out that the fox like teacher's personality~ That will be for you to find out :D  
Let's get back to the subject!

**Hunter x Hunter (HxH) is obviously not mind**. If yes, then HisoGon and KuroPika will be the cannon pair XD ( I know, I am such a jerk and I bet Kuroro will kill me for this. But who cares?! I do what I want! )

* * *

**MY SENSEI IS A JOKER**

**The Girl With Cheshire Cat Smile 1**

"Gon, ayo kita ke kelas. Bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi", kata Kilua seraya melambaikan tangannya. Dengan memberhentikan laju skateboard nya, ia menunggu ku untuk menghampirinya.

Sudah tiga hari aku bersekolah di Yorkshin junior high. Walau aku masih sedikit canggung dan belum mengenal banyak orang, aku sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan sekitar ku. Aku juga sudah hapal dengan denah di sekolah, jadi aku tidak perlu lagi pemandu seperti hari pertama.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang hari pertama, sesaat setelah selesai mengadakan assembly, aku dan Kilua mengantarku ke ruang guru. Mengingat aku baru saja kesasar dan kalau-kalau aku berpapasan dengan Amori bersaudara, takutnya mereka mencegatku lagi. Jadi Kilua inisiatif untuk menjadi pemandu tour sekolah ( khusus untuk ku ).

-flashback ( setelah assembly )-

"Akhirnya selesai juga pak tua itu ngoceh. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, ocehannya selalu itu-itu saja. Bosan", kata Kilua seraya merentangkan badannya sampai bisa terdengar bunyi 'kretak' disetiap ia merentangkan badannya.  
Memang benar sih, di pidato tadi banyak kata-kata yang di ulang-ulang, membuat aku tidak tahu apa juntrungannya. Aku lalu merentangkan badanku juga, seraya mengiyakan apa yang di katakan Kilua tadi.

Setelah sesi merentangkan badan yang terlalu lama duduk ini, aku melihat seseorang melambaikan tangan kearah Kilua. "Hey Killua! Tumben masuk, biasanya bolos ", kata seorang yang tinggi berporos muka sedikit lebih tua dari aku dan Kilua. Kacamata hitam nya mengingatkan ku pada kacamata yang di pakai boboho dari film-film shaolin kung fu. Rambut pendeknya nya di tata ala spiky, mengingatkanku pada rumput kecil yang ada di Whale Island.  
Tak senggang beberapa lama mereka bercengkrama, sang lelaki itu terfokus kearah ku dengan tampang mencurigai aku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Namun tak lama kemudian, kudengar lelaki itu berkata,

" kamu anak baru yang di gosipkan itu ya? Badanmu kecil namun nyali mu besar. Hebat ", seraya menyunggingkan senyum seringai kearah ku.  
Mendengar perkataan itu, aku hanya bisa senyum tersipu malu. Laki-laki yang sepertinya adalah senior ku itu langsung menjulurkan tangannya dengan berkata. "Panggil aku Leorio-**Senpai**. Aku akan ajak kamu ketempat yang 'menggiurkan' dan aku jamin kau pasti ketagihan". Aku bisa merasakan kata **Senpai **yang dia ucapkan tadi sedikit di tekan. Aku hanya bisa memanggut mengiyakan. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti yang dimaksudnya dengan menggiurkan disini.

Setelah sesi berbincang-bincang dan mengenalkan satu-sama lain, Kilua lalu menyeretku seraya berpamitan kepada Leorio untuk pergi ke kelas. Tanpa sengaja, aku bertatap muka dengan guru yang tadi mengantarkanku ke Hall sekolah. Tanpa aku sadari, aku mengangguk memberikan respek ku padanya. Kulihat ia memberikan senyum ala Cheshire cat nya, seraya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

-Flashback End-

-Di Ruang Kelas-

" Hey Gon, sepulang sekolah kita main ketempat Pokkle yuk. Dia bilang orang tuanya lagi gak dirumah, dinas luar negri katanya. Mau gak? ", kata Kilua duduk di meja yang berada di sebelah meja ku dengan memegangi bekal makan siangnya yang banyak. Selama tiga hari ini, aku sudah mempelajaari bahwa kilua adalah salah satu orang popular di sekolah ( Hisoka Sensei juga salah satunya ) dan dengan menjadi popular, banyak siswi yang memberikan bekal makan siang. Sebetulnya aku juga dapat sih, tapi itu juga dari pacarnya Maryem sebagai tanda terima kasihnya karena sudah membbantunya pada saat hari pertamaku di sekolah ini (dan tentunya dengan sepengetahuan Meryem nya sendiri).

Aku rasa ini salah satu alasan mengapa Kilua memiliki jarang membawa bekal setiap dia kesekolah dan mengapa dia hanya membawa sekantong bar coklat di tasnya. Sungguh irit sekolah ini,

Kupikir kembali apa yang kilua katakan kepadaku seraya membereskan buku matematika yang membosankan dan membingungkan kedalam tas sekolahku, mengingat apakah aku mempunyai acara dengan ayah atau tidak. 'Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki acara apa-apa untuk hari ini', pikirku. " Baiklah Kilua, aku rasa aku tidak punya acara sama sekali untuk hari ini dan semoga saja nanti tidak ada PR sama sekali", jawabku.

Kilua pun tersenyum dan menghampiri mejaku. Ia senang dengan jawabanku dan berkata bahwa ia akan memberikan salah satu bekalnya sebagai tanda senangnya. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi membuat bekal.

Di jam istirahat seperti ini, banyak siswa-siswi lalu-lalang untuk membeli makan atau pun menghampiri teman mereka yang berbeda kelas. Jam seperti ini banyak siswa ataupun siswi gunakan sebagai acara 'modus' kepada gebetannya ataupun orang yang mereka yang yang digunakan untuk mengajak bicara ataupun memberikan bekal mereka ataupun mengajak mereka kesuatu tempat. Dan sebagai kilua sebagai temanku, aku tak bisa pungkiri bahwa kilua memiliki banyak fans disini. Maka dari itu, sebelum banyak orang-orang mulai lalu lalang, kami pun pergi ( baca : kabur) dan menuju tempat kami biasa makan bekal masing-masing.

Di lorong yang mulai banyak orang ini, kami pun berpapasan dengan adik Kilua yang bernama Alluka. Ia lalu menghampiri kakanya dengan senyum mamnisnya yang mempesona.

" Kak, mau kemana?", sapanya kepada Kilua.

Alluka adalah anak ke empat dari lima bersaudara keluarga Zoldyeck dan Kilua adalah anak sekarang ada di bangku SMP sama seperti aku tapi dia masih kelas 2. Kilua juga memiliki adik yang bernama Kalluto dan ia masih kelas 6 SD. Alluka dan aku sudah mengenal satu sama lain dan itu berkat Kilua.

" Mau ke tempat biasa, mau ikut ?", ajak kilua dengan nada biasa namun aku bisa tahu bahwa nada yang ia pakai sekarang adalah nada sayang yang digunakan kepada kakak yang baik.

Namun ajakan yang dilontarkan Kilua di terima oleh Alluka, melihat bahwa teman-temannya memanggil Alluka dan mengajaknya pergi ke Kantin untuk mencari makan. Ia lalu meminta maaf kepada Kilua dan aku dan Kilua pun hanya tersenyum seraya mengusap-usap rambut adiknya dengan berkata, " Ya Sudah, jangan nakal ya". Ia pun memninggalkan kami berdua dengan temannya.

Sesampai di tempat yang dituju yaitu atap sekolah, kami berdua sudah disambut oleh teriakan berantem yang memekakan telinga dari Kurapika dan Leorio. Walaupun mereka berbeda kelas dan Leorio adalah yang paling tua diantara kami bertiga ( aku, Kilua dan Kurapika), namun tetap saja mereka sama sekali tidak akur. Tapi apa bila salah satu dari mereka membutuhkan pertolongan, satu sama lain akan siap membantu.

Setibanya aku disana, mereka berdua langsung saja member pertanyaan tentang kubu siapa yang akan kami pihak. Kubu Leorio atau kubu Kurapika. Dan tentunya di tengah-tengah pertengkaran mereka tentang kubu siapa yang akan di pilih, aku berusaha untuk menenangkan mereka berdua. Sungguh-sungguh mereka seperti pasangan suami istri yang tak akur. Aku jadi ingat tetangga ku yang ada di Whale Island dulu. Suami-istri selalu saja bertengkar, terkadang teriakan istrinya memekana telinga seperti apa yang ia rasakan sekaarang.

" Kalian ini berisik dah. Pantas saja kalau banyak yang menyatakan bahwa kalian adalah pasangan serasi", ujar kilua dengan nada mengejek di hadapan mereka berdua kemudian pergi ketempat dia biasa duduk di atap sekolah. Dan tentu saja, setelah perkataan seperti itu, keduanya langsung membabi buta mengatakan bahwa gossip yang tersebar itu adalah bohong dan tak akan pernah terjadi.

Seperti halnya dengan sekolah lain, sekolah ini memiliki gossip nya sendiri yang salah satunya adalah tentang Kurapik ada Leorio. Leorio adalah teman masa kecilnya Kurapika yang dulu sempat tinggal sebelahan dengan rumah Kurapika. Namun karena ada suatu urusan yang dimana Kurapika harus pindah dari rumah tersebut, alhasil mereka harus berpisahan. Dan sekarang di usianya yang 17 inim Kurapika bisa bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya di Sekolah yang tergolongkan Elite ini. Oleh karen itu, munculah perihal dimana sewaktu Kurapika masih menjadi anak kelas 1 SMA (sekarang dia sudah di kelas 2 SMA) , ia bertemu dengan Leorio dan sampai sekarang rutinitas mereka dulu terbangunnkan lagi. Mereka bsering bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele, yang menyebabkan mereka sebagai 'Tim pasangan pengantin humor'. Pertengkarannya selalu saja bisa membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menjadi tertawa.

Setelah berhasil meredakan 'Tim Pengantin Humor' tadi dan membuat mereka mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka, aku dan Kilua akhirnya mengerti masalahnya. Leorio memberikan makanan kepada Kurapika yang dimana orang yang diberi menolak. Leorio tak terima dan beralasan bahwa bila Kurapika tidak makan banyak, maka ia akan menjadi lebih kurus seperti orang yang kena anorexia. Kurapika tentunya mengelak dengan alasannya sendiri yang bakalnya di timpali Leorio sebagai sesi kata-kataan bagi Kurapika dan mengatakan bahwa Kurapika terlalu kurus untuk gadis pada umunya dan menambahkan bahwa Leorio mulai takut kalau Kurapika terkena cacingan. Disitulah awal mula pertengkaran mereka.

" Kalian ini benar-benar pasangan serasi ya? Kerjaannya berantem mulu. Gak cape apa kalian? ", tanya Kilua dengan cuek seraya memakan bekal makanan yang dia dapat dari para fans. Setelah mendengar penyataan sekaligus pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kilua, kedua pihak hanya mendengus. Dilihat dari air muka mereka, mereka memang capek dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan saat ini. Terlebih lagi Leorio yang sampai terbawa emosi. Kurapika sih hanya menanggapinya acuh tak acuh karena menurut dia timpalan yang dikeluarkan Leorio tak sebanding dengan apa yang ia timpali dan kali ini untuk pertama kalinya, Leorio memanggap bahwa dewi fortuna berada di pihaknya. Pasalnya, setelah pertengkaran mereka tentang berat badan Kurapika, orang yang di elukan memasang muka heran dengan berat badannya. Porsinya memang terbilang terlalu sedikit untuk orang rata-rata namun dia sudah kenyang hanya dengan porsi segitu.

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang satu sama lain di masa istirahat itu, terdengar suara bel yang menandakan jam pelajaran akan dimuai kembali. Kami masing-masing berpamitan menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Kurapika yang sedari tadi sudah selesai makan dan sudah membuka pintu atap menuju tangga sekolah, berpamitan kepada aku, Kilua dan Leorio untuk ke kelas duluan. Mengingat dia berbeda kelas dengan aku, Kilua dan Leorio, juga ia mengatakan bahwa pelajaran setelah ini untuk kelasnya adalah pelajaran fisika yang gurunya adalah Kuror Sensei. Aku tahu, dia tak menolerir keterlambatan dan Kurapika sendiri juga tidak suka telat. Jelas saja kalau Kurapika menjadi murid kesayangan guru tersebut walau kalau pun ditanya, mereka akan menyelak dan menyangkal dengan akal logis mereka masig-masing ( Khususnya Kurapika). Entah kenapa, sepertinya Kurapika tidak suka di perlakukan istimewa. Padahal satu sekolahan ingin sekali di perlakukan istimewa oleh guru fisika yang satu itu.

' Terus kamu mau di perlakukan istimewa sama siapa?'

Ku dengar Hati ku bertanya pada ku.

Apa yang harus aku jawab? Aku tidak diperlakukan istimewa juga tak apa. Aku senang dengan pelakuan teman-temanku dan orang sekelilingku sekarang ini. Aku juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan ayah kepada ku. Jadi perlakuan istimewa apa yang aku minta?

Bingung dengan diriku sendiri, kulihat tangan Kilua melambai didepan mataku. Dengan terkesiap aku keluar dari dunia yang ada di otakku dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Dan terang saja, Kilua memperlihatkan wajah bingung dengan sedikit kesal karena aku sudah mengacuhkannya. Aku hanya tersenyum saat saat menenangkan pertanyan Kilua yang bertubi-tubi tentang kesehatan dan tingkah laku ku yang menurutnya aneh.

Dan dalam usahaku untuk membuat Kilua percaya bahwa aku baik-baik saja, kuoihat sosok itu. Sosok tinggi yang tegap denga rambut merah yang disisir rapi, berada di depan ruang guru yang akan aku lewati, Kulihat sosok itu bersama dengan salah satu siswi yang aku rasa sekelas dengan Kurapika. Tak bisa di pungkiri lagi, sosok tinggi yang sedang becengkrama dengan sosok gadis itu terlihat senang dan sang gadis pun terlihat sangat terbiasa dengan keberadaan sosok tinggi yang sekarang sedang bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu tuang guru.

Kurasakan suatu perih yang kecil di dalam diriku. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya tentang siapa sosok gadis berambut merah yang tingginya hamper sama dengan Kurapika itu. Gadis itu, kalau bisa dibilang lumayan cantik dan entah ini perasaanku atau apa, aku bisa merasakan bahwasannya ia bisa membuat hati setiap hati penasaran dengannya.

Ceria VS Ganjil

Itulah yang kulihat sesaat aku melihat Hisoka Sensei bercengkrama dengan gadis berambut hitam keunguan yang ada didepannya.

Aku tahu kalau Hisoka sensei juga salah satu orang yang popular di sekolah ini. Banyak dari kalangan siswi dan guru wanita yang sudah menjadi korban pesonanya, Tak kalah banyak juga dengan korban siswa yang terpesona dan kengerian yang entah dikeluarkan guru tersebut bila dekat dengannya. Mereka bilang bahwa guru tersebut memiliki aura yang aneh, dimana mereka merasakan terintimidasi dan ingin pergi menjauh dari guru tersebut.

Jujur saja, aku memang merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Semua siswa merasakan. Hanya dia dan guru fisika itu yang membuat para murid 'sedikit' terintimidasi oleh suatu aura yang mereka keluarkan. Tapi dibalik senyum bagai Cheshire cat dan kelakuannya yang aneh, ia mengajarkan sesuatu yang baik dan apa yang dia ajarkan tak pernah keluar jalur.

Tanpa kusadari, aku melewati mereka berdua seraya di seret kilua untuk masuk ke kelas kami. Dan baru kusadari pula bahwa pelajaran kali ini adalah pelajaran guru berambut merah itu.

SEJARAH

Sesaat aku melewati mereka, mataku bertemu pandang dengan guru bermata topaz itu. Kulihat ia melirik kearahku di saat aku melewati dirinya. Sosok gadis yang ada didepannya juga melihat apa yang guru tersebut lihat dan tentunya membuatlu bisa melihat mata bulat berwarna topaz sedang melihatku dengan tatapan heran lalu kembali menatap sosok tinggi berambut merah itu,

Kelas aku dan Kilua tidak begitu jauh dari ruang guru. Hanya dua kelas jedanya dan posisnya ada di bagian bagian kiri lorong. Kilua masih menyeretku dengan eentengnya seperti karung, namun tidak terlalu kasar.

Sesaat Kilua menyeretku masuk, aku melihat sosok gadis itu cekikikan didepan sosok tinggi didepannya dan sosok tinggi itu terlihat acuh dan meninggalkannya masuk ke ruang guru.

Begitu Hisoka sensei masuk ke ruang guru, sekerjap ku bisa melihat gadis itu menyeringai kecil seperti kucing kecil nakal yang ingin bermain. Cheshire cat smile yang tak kalah dari milik guru anehku.

Aku jadi makin penasaran, siapa yang berani emngajak bicara Hisoka sensei yang aneh dan tanpa di buatnya seperti mainan? Karena setahuku, tak seperti Pariston Sensei yang mau membuka diri untuk bercengkrama dengan para siswi, Hisoka sensei lebih suka berbicara pada beberapa orang yang aku pikir sepantaran dengannya seeperti Kuroro Sensei atau kakak nya Kilua, Illumi-san.

Kira-kira siapa dia ya?

* * *

Yak dengan begini, satu hutang terlunaskan~

Aduh~ masih banyak banget karya yang dituli dan terlewatkan dan OOOH! Abdi the lagi demam dengan KuroKura~ jadi KuraLeo dan KuroKura bakal jadi threanding topic untuk Fanfic ini. Entah kapan diulasnya tapi dari sini sudah nyerempet-nyerempet gitu lah~

Sosok yang itu tuh bakal kalian tahu di chapter besoknya dan yah, kemungkinan bakal ada hal seru buat chapter mendatang :*

BTW. Pasti hisoka rada OOC disini…Aku bingung harus gimana. Abis kalo gak aku OOC ini dikit, jalan ceritanya gak bakal nemu ke benang mereahnya.

Mengingat ini adalah Kisah para Karakter HxH yang bila mana HxH diubah menjadi kisah antar sekolah, cinta dan pertemanan. Yah…kayaknya ntar bakal aku kasih spice biar tambah HOT~

**MENGINGAT ANAK KELAS 3 SMA AKAN MENUJU UJIAN NEGARA YANG KIRA-KIRA TANGGAL 14 MARET INI. SAYA DAN BEBERAPA KRU (** baca : otak, tangan, imajinasi, laptop, dll**) MEMOHON DOA RESTU KALIAN DAN MENDOAKAN KAMI LULUS UN.**

( Dan setelah lulus UN, mungkin akan menutup beberapa tanggungan Fanfic yng sudah menumpuk~ mengingat setelah UN bakal libur –grins-)

Please RnR


End file.
